The people you have come to fear the most
by mlj23
Summary: The Jonas brothers left . But then they came back. But for Macy Misa maybe it was better that they stayed away. Macy/?
1. Must not have been enough

**A/N I don't own the Jonas Brothers. I know these stories are really common at the mo but I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon:) **

At one point I loved Nick Lucas and I'm pretty sure he loved me. Well at least he said he did. He said it many times. Like when we had an arguement and he ended up screaming it at me "Macy you are completly nuts but I love you!". Like how after school and if we both had time free we'd go to a medow we both knew and lie watching the clouds float by "I love you Macy Misa and I always will". When I'd came to his house the first time to meet his parents and I was so nervous. He held my hand under the table and whispered it at dinner.

But I guess he didn't love me enough. Or at all. Because he walked away without a second glance when his tour came around. "Macy, I have to go you know I do. It means so much to me. Doing what I love. So I have to leave ok and focus. And focus so hard on this and only this. I'm sorry Mace. I'm sorry" And then he left.

I never heard from him again. Not him , Not Stella, Not Joe , Not Kevin. They all just walked out of my life. They had clearly moved on. So I moved on after a while. I put all my effort into my sports and schoolwork. I made new friends. A new best friend Catriona. And finally after a very long amount of time I trusted a boy enought to have a relationship with him. Bradley. 8 months after "Jonas" had left things were going good for me.

**A/N: So I know its short :) but it'll get longer. and please have a look and a comment of "Someone needs to care" I just finished it today!**


	2. Future is Grim

**A/N Don't own the Jonas Brothers**

Bradley and I were sat in the Canteen one lunchtime exchanging banter over who snored most when Catriona rushed up to me with a serious face. "Macy" She said tensly. "Jonas are back. I saw them this morning" My stomach went cold and I suddenly felt all clammy. Bradley caught my hand under the table. He knew about Jonas and Nick. "So what" he laughed "Nothing changes. It doesn't matter right?" I smiled weakly at him. "Yeah" but inside I felt sick. Catriona came over and gave me a hug. "You got us now. Just ignore them". But its not as easy as that is it? "Walk me to class?" I asked Bradley. He nodded and we left the room hand in hand.

"You going to be ok?" Bradley asked me. "I know what happened with you two obviously but honestly its been months. You got me . He's got no-one. Just ignore them". I sighed. "Its not just him though. Its Stella. We were best friends. Like did everything together. and they all just left. I called . I texted. Nothing" "Well babe you can do better than them, You have done better than them. Me, Catriona. We'll never leave like them" I stared at him in the eyes. "Thank you" He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, pushing me up against the locker front. Good natured jeers and heckles rose from the students surrounding and we broke free laughing, and I turned into my locker when something or someone caught my eye. Nick. He stared at me as if he couldnt beilive what he was seeing. "Brad" I whispered. Bradley's head whipped round and saw exactly the same thing. His arms tightened around me protectivly. "Just appriciating what he is missing Mace. I'll meet you after class" We seperated and I walked straight into my lesson.

I went to the back of the class, next to a girl I knew off the swim team Ellie. The seats started filling up as Ellie and I talked about our summers and the swimming this season. I heard a dragging noise. It was him , pulling up the chair in front of me. "Oh great" I whispered but his head turned a little as if he'd heard me. "Timetables" cheered our teacher Mr Samuels "No change though". I groaned . You see last year I was so happy with my timetable. Cause Nick had the same. And as I had the same timetable this year so would Nick. This was shaping up to be a great year.

Nick's P.O.V

I walked out of my lesson as quickly as possible looking for a friendly face. "Stella!" I grinned at the blonde. She stared at me. "Why are you so happy to see me?" My grin dropped "I just had the worse lesson. We got our timetables. And Macy and me have the same. It was grim" Stella sighed "Nick we all really messed up, not keeping in contact. Of course she is going to hate us. It wasn't even like we had a valid reason" I hung my head a little in shame "Well clearly she is over it. Have you seen her new boyfriend?" Stella asked "I got a front row seat to their little love scene this morning. I don't like the look of him" I muttered. Stella laughed "Jealous much. Well we need to sort this. We can't go round hating one another and Nick I think you owe Macy the biggest apology"

Why was Stella always right?

I sighed and turned around to get to my locker. Macy's boyfriend was there. Back to me. Getting books out of the locker above mine. Wow that wasn't going to be awkward for the rest of the year. I turned to talk to Stella again but instead I bumped into Macy who hadn't noticed where she was going. "Oh Sorry" She said instinctivly. Then she looked up and saw who it actually was "My bad" I said. She just stood there so I slid past. "That was pratically 0 degrees" Stella said "Tell me about it" I looked back and saw Macy reaching up to give that boy a kiss. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I so didn't like this. I needed to apologise. And fast. Put my thinking cap on.

Macy P.O.V

"So how was the lesson" asked Brad . "Grim" I replied "Very Grim. We have almost the same subjects. I won't be able to get away" Brad put his arms around me and squeezed tight "I ll be there to save you in break time!" "But what about the rest of the time? I know! I'll drop out of school. My Mom won't mind" Brad laughed and then said quietly "So there is no chance you still got feelings for Nick?" I looked him straight in the eye and said "No" and leaned up to kiss him. Yet there was a funny feeling in my stomach that just wouldn't go.

**A/N : I'm sorry the chapters are so bad and short so far, This story is harder than my last . I'm not as inspired.**

**But I hope you like it enough to review! Did you like how they both said "Grim" It made me smile:) mlj xx**


	3. The whisper voice

**A/N Sorry It has taken me so long to update , just been really busy , hope I don't disappoint:)**

**Macy's P.O.V**

Bradley dropped me home after school. There was something about the atmosphere in the car that I just couldn't put my finger on. Brad had replied to all my questions but we didn't have the same banter we normally had. He was thinking hard about something and I wanted to know what it was but it looked like he wouldn't tell me voluntarily. He turned the engine off. "You coming in? I asked quietly. He shook his head "I have to go". I leant forward "What's wrong Brad?" He shifted in his seat uneasily. "Nothing". I bit my lip. What the actual fuck? We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until I was sick of it and grabbed my bag, leaving the car " Call me when you want to tell me whatever is wrong with you and actually want to communicate with me" I said angrily slamming the door."Shut up Macy" I heard him shout. I hastened up the path to my house not looking back until I was actually inside. Then I peaked through the window. He was still there sitting in his car looking like an idiot. He hit his steering wheel annoyed and finally turned his car on and drove off. Good ridance

I stomped upto my room wondering what was wrong with him. Boys are idiots. Turning on my ipod in its dock , I pressed the volume up loud. I was alone in the house until tomorrow. Normally Brad would stay over night with me but I didn't want to ask if he was being such a tit. "Right lets crack on" I said outloud. I pulled out my history file and started on a horrific essay that I'd been delaying. Yet half an hour later I hadn't written much. My head was a mess. Bradley acting weird, Stella and the brothers back. I felt like screaming. Like I didn't have enough on my plate. I was having an almost conversation with myself "There is no reason for you to care about them coming back. Clearly they didn't when they left. And Brad is never normally like this. He'll sort himself out. Matter It wasn't. Ow. This essay was getting no where but I was detirmined to carry on. I reached into the cupboard above my head to pull out a textbook yet lots fell out. "For fuck's sake". I seemed to have taken up swearing as a way to vent. Bad habit. I picked up the crap that had fallen. History textbook, A battered copy of Looking for Alaska and something else a book with my name. My heart stilled and the sick feeling returned. It was my 16th birthday present of The Boys and Stella. Well one of them. I didn't know whether to look in or not. I thought I'd thrown it away. Clearly not. Tentativly I opened it and a bundle of photos just dropped out. Shaking I lifted one up. Stella and me at the ice rink at Winterwonderland , smiles bright on our faces. Anoter one Joe and I playing guitar hero. Both our faces deep in concentration. I think I won that one. There was one of us the whole lot of us , Frankie included having a food fight in the kitchen. We were all covered in cookie mix. I smiled despite myself crying inside. There was one final one face down on the floor. I knew which one it was but I couldn't help myself. I turned it over. It was Summer and Nick and I were in our special place up by the river creak. I'd been back there a few times since but It was too painful so I stopped going. But This photo was like opening the wounds that I thought had gone. Don't get me wrong . I really liked Brad and I was starting to even love him. But they had been part of my life for so long and to disappear. Well Lemme tell you it hurt. In the photo I was looking up to Nick where he was looking into the camera. He had taken the photo. We both looked so happy.

I vowed to myself that I would never cry over them anymore and I had no intention of breaking that promise. I grabbed up everything and stormed my way downstairs. Thank goodness my Mom wasn't home otherwise she'd be wondering what the heck was wrong with me and I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything right now . Not even Catriona or Brad. Definatly not Brad. I went outside and dumped the book in the trash. Good ridance to bad rubbish. "Back to history" I thought "Like the last ten minutes didn't just happen"

An hour later I had finished my essay , eaten and changed ready for bed. I had so much restless energy which I think came from the range of emotions I was feeling. I had nothing left to do and I didn't want to watch television. I grabbed a book from overhead and changed my ipod to my current favourite song "Broken Horses" by Freelance Whales. I let the soothing notes sway over me as I started to read. The song was on repeat and I found myself singing to myself softly. I was much calmer immediatly.

There was a knocking noise on my fron door but I took no notice. If it was important they'd call back when my parents were here. If It was Brad he'd either let himself in or call me. The thudding noise continued and I realised it didn't even sound like my front door knocker. I jumped up and opened my own bedroom door and Nick Lucas was stood in my doorway.

**Nick's P.O.V**

As soon as she saw who it was she became still. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She was wearing plain grey sweatsuit pants and a plain white top yet she still looked beautiful. She was one of the only girls I knew that could just be naturally pretty and not try and wear loads of make-up. She always took my breath away "Your front door was left open" I tried to explain but the words were falting and seemed shambolic. She just stared at me as if I hadn't spoke not inviting me in. She rested her head on the door edge "What are you doing here ?' she spoke ,closing her eyes, her voice barely a whisper like it was causing her actual pain that I was there. "I needed to come and talk to you and apologise" I tried stepping forward. She still stood there refusing to let me by. "No" she said in that whispery voice I was begining to hate. "No what?" I asked. "Just no. I don't want you here. I want you should go". She sounded so detirmined. It was odd. "I'm back Macy" I said with more strength and conviction. "You can't just ignore me the whole year and hate me". Now she spoke with a bit more passion. That was the Macy I remembered not this quiet one. "I don't hate you. Any of you.. I don't want to waste energy hating you anymore. Its just too hard. So I feel... nothing towards you ". "So can we be friends?" I asked hopefully. "No we can't be anything Nick. Don't you get it . I don't care. I really don't. You moved on. So did I. Thats all I have to say on the matter. Now please go and don't ever come back." "Macy" I begged "Go!" She said "Leave me alone. Tell them all. Leave me alone" It was all spoken in that damm whisper like all the fight had been taken from her.

I turned and left although I really didn't want to. I wanted to comfort her and tell her how sorry I was and I would do anything for her and that I had been young and stupid. But She wasn't having any of it. I heard the door slam behind me and the sound of her sliding down the door to the floor. This had been a mistake. I walked down her stairs taking in her house. Nothing had changed except on thing. At the bottom of the stairs where Mine and Macy's prom photo was placed there was now one of Macy and the new boyfriend. I thought about smashing it but that would be childish.

Finally in my car I sat in the quiet. That had been such a mistake. Such a mistake. I looked forward. I didn't know what to do next. I was about to turn on my car when something caught my eye. By the bins. A colourful book. I got out of the car and realised what it was Her birthday present. She had put it in the trash ? I picked it up . I didnt want it going to the bins. Plus if any fans found it It would be round the internet within the next hour. They knew all about Macy although we tried to keep it down low even though I wanted to tell the world about how happy we were. I drove off. Aggitated and annoyed. Bum Move Nick . That went well . Not. My head a mess

**Macy's P.O.V**

I sat against my door just breathing until I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and caller ID said Bradley(:. I thought for a second but decided to answer it. "Hello" I said " Macy, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what was wrong with me. Just a bad mood and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I could hear him breath deeply on the other end. "Are we ok?". No we weren't. Lots had changed. But I really didn't want to be alone tonight. "Come over. My folks are away. See you in ten" I said finally and ended the call before he could reply. I just lay on my bed. My head a mess

**A/N Sorry again that it has taken so long. I really have been so uninspired but I thought just sit there and actually do it! So now I have to do my actual school work now :)Thanks for the postive reviews:) They are great. And the negative ones just make me laugh so faiiilll. I really recommend the broken whale song I am loving it at the mo :) Chuck me some reviews and maybe I'll have another update by the end of the day. Apologises for any mistakes as I dont have a spell check and I never read over. I'm just too lazy! The first chapters have all been fillers but the next couple of them will have more action which is always so good. Have a look at my other story as well:) But the Macy character in the other one has a different personality obviously so tell me which one you prefer :) Thanks for reading and in advance for reviews ahahah :) xx**


	4. Young Hollywood Gossiper

**SPOTTED: NICK LUCAS BACK AT EX'S HOUSE. PERHAPS BEGGING HER TO TAKE HIM BACK**

The baby Jonas Brother was spotted at old flame Macy Misa's house yesterday appearing upset and irritated after a short visit. Was she not willing to take you back Nicky?

The Couple who were the Media darlings of last year broke up in January due to the Jonas World tour which would need all of the Young Jonas's focus for 8 months.

Whilst on tour the young Jonas was associated with Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez who are both Disney's reigning teen queens and their support acts whilst Macy according to sources has a new beau who she has been with for 8 months now. Nick has returned to their School and all we know is that there will most likely be some awkward corridor conversations!

So readers. An attempt to get her back?,Closure ? or just friends hanging out? What we want to know is what went down, What is happening between the young pair now and what does the new beau think about the night visit?

Gossip Blog polls are suggesting the Public would like to see Macy and Nick back together as Nacy once again but really it is up to the pair..

**Vote now!** Should Macy be with

a) Nick

b) The new beau

c) She should forget all boys and just stay single ?

YOUNG HOLLYWOOD GOSSIPER


	5. How it is supposed to be

**A/N well I am making up for leaving it for so long with 3 posts in one day :) I am so nice to you:) **

Macy P.O.V

Oh shit

Nick P.O.V

Hopefully her boyfriend can't read

"So you visited Macy's last night" My Mom said passing me the milk at the breakfast table. "Yeah.. You saw the gossip columns then" She laughed "I like to keep up with you guys. When you going to tell me that you're moving in with Miley cause apparently I'm devestated" I laughed "Never Mom , Never" She smiled at me "You want to talk about it?" I sighed "Not really. I messed up . I tried to make it right. She wasn't having it and she has every right not to But I dunno whether I should give up cause Me and Macy are worth more than that" My Mom stared at me "Nick It sounds like you want her back but she has a boyfriend, You cant go splitting people up"

"No not like that . We were friends long before we went out. Anything would be better than nothing" Mom frowned "Then why didnt you just keep in contact with her in the first place" Silence fell until "I guess I just wanted her to forget about me and I just need to focus and get the job done. But it didn't feel the same. And I wanted to call her. So many times. Like when Frankie got sick and you were all at the hospital or when all the rumours about me and Miley came out. But I didn't. Something was stopping me"

My Mom laughed "Its not much of an excuse Nick" ."Its not an excuse" I said irratibly. She gave me a hug. "Look Nick , You're a good boy. You'll make everything the way it is supposed to be?" I thought about it "Hang on . How is it supposed to be ?" I asked . She hadn't really given me an answer! "Well thats for you to find out.. and I'd work it out on the way to school cause you're going to be school"

Macy's P.O.V

"So late night dalliance with Nick J I hear" smirked Catriona as we waited before first lesson in the corridor "You can shut up , I haven't seen Bradley yet so I couldn't tell him" I groaned closing my locker door and leant against it . She looked at me confused "I thought Bradley slept over last night?" "He did. Its just my head was a mess after seeing him that I wanted to forget and I don't know if he has seen the gossip blogs. Best that he hears it from me than some girl in a class" Catriona smiled at my worried face and hugged me tight "Well he doesn't really have a reason to be mad. It'll be fine don't worry" A door slammed and we both jumped and turned. Bradley had just walked through the doors. His face wasn't happy "I guess he's seen it then" murmered Catriona."You think?" I said quietly "Yeah Good Luck with that" she left me . I knew she was only giving us a chance to talk but I just wanted her there. He was quite scary when he was mad.

"Brad Look I can explain" I started as I walked up to him. He just stood there staring at me "He came over to apologise for everything. I told him to leave. That is basically it but he was getting stalked by paps so they saw it and blew it out of proporti..."But why didnt you tell me last night. You didn't even try" he interrupted "My head was a mess. I just wanted to forget about it and thats why I invited you over" He sighed "But by not telling me its like you are trying to keep something from me Mace. I mean this isnt just any boy . Its your ex. Nick. I just .." He rested his head against a locker "I would just rather if you not see him anymore"

I frowned. Deeply, What."Brad I told him I didn't want anything to do with him. But that was because I didn't want to see him . I will never not see a person because YOU don't want me too.. Thats not how it works" He stood up and leaned down to my ear "It should" he said in a cold voice that pierced me to the core. We both heard the door swing behind Bradley. Looking up I saw Nick stood there watching "Sorry" he murmered. Bradley turned round "I don't think its even possible for you to stay apart" he whispered in my ear "All that stuff me and Catriona had to hear about how you hated them but as soon as they came back. Poof . Best friends for life"

"What are you even on about? I haven't been like that at all , Then or now . Grow up Brad really" I then realised I had raised my voice so Nick had heard the "Grow up" bit . Oh great . I didn't even want to look at his expression. I didn't even get a reply from Bradley . He just stood up and walked away. Great . Thanks for that Nick I thought in my head. I blame you. I walked towards my next classroom "Macy" I hear Nick call . I didn't turn round . "I'm sorry about the paps. I really am" Oh shut up Nick . Damage has been done.

**a/n I'm off to bed. This is a bit of a filler but its showing the change in the Mrad relationship. **


	6. My Momma brought me up right

**Author's note - Don't own anything **

I'd never felt so frustrated in my life. Brad was being a total idiot. School work was building up and everywhere I turn the Jonas Brothers and Stella would be there. I just wanted to scream. Luckily I had Catriona beside me to help me through it

The lessons had started to blend into one another. Days started whizzing past. Everything seemed slightly out of control. Brad and I had started talking again but It had all chang**e**d. We weren't the same . He couldn't trust me it seemed. I felt so pent up and angry that I started turning to bad habits that I thought I'd left in the past.

One day it was a English lesson. Our Teacher Mrs Wragg was talking about expressing emotion in stories. Catriona , Brad and I were sat at the back , not really paying attention , passing notes. Stella and Nick were at the front concentrating. Geeks.

"Whatever the emotion , there always need to be an outlet for it " Mrs Wragg said in the background. "The most common release is tears. You cry when you are happy and when you are sad and when you are frustrated and normally you have a reason for crying therefore a story. So class today . We're not going to do any writing . We are going to do some discussion. When was the last time you cried". Some jock in the row in front said "Never!" Everyone laughed as did Mrs Wragg until she stopped in front of this quiet girl in my class. Lucinda. "When was the last time you cried ?" Lucinda looked up thinking "I guess .. I guess when my Dog died last year" Mrs Wragg nodded "Sadness ok " She moved on to this huge jock Matt. "You" He thought "Erm I cried with laughter when that kid fell into the pool yesterday" Mrs Wragg smiled "Laughter ok "

Then She moved onto Stella "You Miss Malone" . Stella smiled "When I went to get a bottle of nail varnish but it spilt all over my coursework which happened to be white. So frustration I guess" Mrs Wragg said "Sorry for your loss" and came to Nick. "Nicholas when was the last time you cried?" You could practically see the cogs in his head whirring. Silence fell "When I said goodbye to someone last year" That coldness in my stomach returned. Blatently not about me . Catriona caught my eye and made a face. Brad just sank lower into his seat

Mrs Wragg made her way along the classroom . People said things like death, hurting themselves and silly things like breaking a nail. She finally got to me and Catriona . Catriona was first " Catriona?" Mrs Wragg enquired. I knew the last time Catriona cried. It was the night that Nick left me . Catriona never cried but that night she sat and wept with me. "When my friend was hurt" She said simply. Mrs Wragg nodded and moved to me "Out of frustration" I said and left it out at that . I couldn't say "Oh well Miss my ex boyfriend turned up ripping open old wounds and causing me to fight with my current boyfriend who happens to be sat next to me now" . She seemed happy with the answer "Bradley?". Brad caught my eye "When Dobby died at the end of Harry Potter in the books" The class laughed. I smiled and held his hand under the table. See this was more like the Brad I agreed to date. He was funny and not afraid to be stupid and there was no drama! It was then that I decided to make more of an effort with him. I'd hate to lose him too.

"Ok Class Here's what I want you to do . A description of the last time you cried. Don't involve names or whatever if you don't want to . It only has to be short but emotive to make me feel why you cried. Tuesday please . Have a good weekend" The class made its way out and I grabbed Brad's hand and dragged him to the side. "Hey Brad , You wanna get ready and stay over mine tonight for the party. I feel like we haven't spent some proper time together" I used my fingertips to walk down his arm . "Special time y'know" He smiled vibrantly and caught my mouth in a hungry kiss. "I'll get my stuff and come over yours after school" I smiled and turned to walk away only pausing to say "Don't be too long" I tried to walk seductivly knowing that he'd be watching as I walked out into the car park. Oh my goodness It was raining so hard .

Screaming about my hair getting wet I ran across the parking lot . Chucking my school bag in my car I turned my radio on . Burning up by the Jonas Brothers started playing. Oh crap . I quickly put in my mix cd labelled party and "Tonight" by Enrique Inglaisias started playing. Much better. I reversed out and came to the exit of the carpark. I turned and started driving singing along. There was someone ahead who was practically dripping. Oh shit it was Nick . Should I offer him a lift. I speed past him so he wouldn't see me but my guilty conscience wouldn't let me. I pulled in around the corner knowing that he'd walk past. I was right.

"Nick" I shouted opening my window "Nick". He turned around slightly startled. "I'll give you a lift. Its pouring" He stopped "You don't have to.." he started ."Just get in the car" I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to drive off. He got in , taking his hat off and I turned up the heat for his benefit. We drove off in silence. "Thanks I really appriciate this" He said. "Its ok" I muttered "My Mom brought me up right" . He smiled "How is Julie" . I breathed in deep "Fine, She's away at the moment in Cali" Silence.

I skipped through the next couple of songs until I got to "Kiss yourself goodbye" by the All American Rejects. It began to play and I froze. Nick had sang this to me after I said it was one of my favourite songs. He hadn't wanted to because clearly its about breaking up with your girlfriend but I begged him. At the time I like his version but now I just loved the passion in the reject version. If I remembered then surely he did. Silence once more until he began singing the words. Oh my goodness. I felt like turning the song over but that would be rude. Finally we were in his street. "Here we go" I said quietly. "Thanks" he said "You going to Meg's party?" . I nodded . "Well see you there " he said awkwardly. He turned to walk away and I started driving away. There was a car coming into the road . It was Joe and Kevin. They'd seen me . Oh great , Bet they were all going to have a nice chat about me now. I gritted my teeth and kept on driving homeward bound...

**A/N**

**So .. Sorry again for the long wait. Bit of a filler chapter but the next one will be better I promise ! I recommend you listening to any songs I've mentioned cause I have the best music taste aha :) Read and review chaps. Any ideas for how you want this to go.? tell me then !:)xxxx**


	7. Under Bright Lights

**A/N I only own my ideas. Nothing else heheh**

Brad and I had spent the afternoon lazing about, watching films and generally chilling out. It was great. We'd made cookies and got such a sugar rush. One of the things I liked about Brad was that he could make me feel so innocent and childlike . We were in my room when he spoke up

"Me and You. We'll be alright won't we " asked Brad quietly. "Of course" I replied automatically "I know things have been a bit weird but I think we need to talk more about stuff" I went on. "Stuff ... meaning Nick J" he said monotone. I winced. "Look Brad, I can't even stand to hear the sound of his name. There is really no need to worry."

We were both lying on my bed. I was propped up on my side whilst he lay on his back looking up at the stars painted on my ceiling. "But he was your first love and everything" He started. I interupted "And also my first heart break. You were the first one to heal it" I said lifting his hand to my heart. "And that means as much and maybe even more" He turned his head and looked into my eyes "Why are you so gosh darn cute?' He laughed. I smiled as my alarm clock went off. "We need to start getting ready for the party" I said starting to gradually sit up but he grabbed me around my waist bringing me down and began kissing me until I couldn't remember my name .

Joe's P.O.V

So I may not be the brother known for being serious but honestly sometimes I could be if needs be. And the need was great. Kevin and I were driving home from School. Well Kevin had picked me up but whatever. We were arguing about what we'd call ourselves if we had the choice when Kevin whispered under his breath "What the.." I looked up. On the opposite side of the road, having just dropped Nick off was Macy. Macy, Nick's first love. The girl whose heart he'd broken . I was so mad at Nick at the time but It was so hard to be mad at him when he hated himself. We were only just back to normal. "Why is she here?" asked Kevin. "Dropping Nick off stupid. Its raining." Kevin frowned "But she hates him". I laughed to myself "Keep up Kevin. She doesn't hate him , remember Nick said. She doesn't even want to waste energy thinking of him". Kevin snorted "She hates basically. So why is she giving him a lift. Lets have a little chat with Nicholas" He looked at me , raising an eyebrow. Yes. We would get to the bottom of this. It was like we were TEEN SPIES!

"I dunno why she gave me a lift , Guess she was just being nice" Nick said as we quized him later on, He was trying on shirts "What do you think of this one?" he asked showing a plaid shirt. "Why do you care so much . Trying to impress someone?' asked Kevin. OOhhh Good question Kev. I smiled at him . Yes Kev!. "Nope, No one to impress. Just cause of the party". "Is Macy going" I asked as Nick changed his shirt for a strippy number "I think so . And guess what so would her boyfriend. The tall hulking sports player" I thought of Brad . Tall? Well yeahh , Hulking . Well yeahh . Sports player. Well he was the male equivilent of Macy. "Yeah don't go pissing him off" Kevin commented ."So you don't like Macy?" he asked. Nick shook his head. But why wasn't I convinced. Maybe its because I'm super smart and can read his mind. "Look Nick , Just go out , find a new girl. Have fun . Simple. Now when am I supposed to be picking up Stella?" I said , giving my brother some brilliant advice if I must say myself. "At 7." I looked at my watch . Aw damm. "Shit I need a shower. Hasta la vista biyatches" I left the room before thinking and sticking my head in again. "Nick. Plaid shirt not stripes." I was so great. Before I got in the shower I turned my ipod on its "Party " playlist. As a bit of Ke$ha "Take it off" started playing I got that funny feeling which tells me I'm either going to have a really good night or a really bad one. What ...

Macy's P.O.V

I'd finished curling my normally waist length hair. My hair now reminded me of Miley Cyrus I don't know why and I really didn't want to be reminded of one of Nick's potential girlfriends."Ready yet" asked Brad. "You say it like you've been waiting for ages yet I know you've only just now finished getting ready" I smiled. I stood up slighlty wobbly from my vodkas and cokes, "Taxi is coming now" He said "Got everything?". "Yeah Dad. Just make sure you have a jumper I can wear later when it gets cold!" He lifted up a grey jumper to show that he had one "What would you do with out my jumper collection?" he asked "Freeze" I replied. "Maybe I should start wearing Onsies and never show any skin when I go out" . Brad looked me up and down , giving me the tingles. Was it me or was it hot in here. "Nah I'm happy with what you are wearing. He whispered coming close. "You look so sexy..." He began kissing my neck when we heard the taxi beep the horn . "Bad timing" frowned Brad. He turned as I looked in the mirror one last time. Wow, I did look sexy, My Black strappy bodycon dress clung to every curve. My lacy patterned tights showed off the length of my legs and my black heels made me that little bit taller. I was so ready to PARTY .

**LATER**

"This is such a good party" I slurred . Brad and I were dancing and I had my back to him. His head dropped into my neck. " I totally agree" he said kissing my neck which I loved. The tunes were good, The company was excellent , Alcohol was flowing and I had my boyfriend with me, telling how good I looked ect . Macy Misa was a very happy girl. "Macy" I heard Catriona shout. AND now my best friend was here. I broke free of Brad and ran to give her a hug. "Wow you look lush" I said honestly. She smilled "I know right!" We laughed. I turned around to find Brad but he had disappeared. "Dance?" We both said at the same time. We laughed again mainly cause of the drink. "Ow" Someone was shouting behind Catriona. We both turned and saw Jonas and Stella make an enterance. Joe was holding his side obviously the source of the noise. Stella must have hit him . I almost half smiled remembering Stella and Joe. But I stopped myself. "Lets go" I said urgently. My Voice must have carried cause Nick looked up and caught my eye. Immediatly he dropped it . I closed my eyes. "LETS GO" shouted Catriona as "Tonight" by Enrique came on. "This was on my party cd" I told Catriona. She laughed as she handed me a shot glass filled with Vodka. "Drink and dance" . And that is exactly what we did. Mucking around , beat boxing. Until Catriona looked me properly in the eye and said "Do our dance". You see me and Catriona had done dance together for years and had done some choreography that fitted in to any dance. "Whose that chick" by Rihanna began playing. I raised my fingers . 1,2,3,4 GO . Simultaniously we burst into dance. We both kicked , swayed , body popped to the music and we looked great , Well we should do we practised enough for it. People began circling us , clapping . It felt amazing. We joined hands and began swinging round just for fun. Everyone was clapping and joining in . Drunken times. Catriona and I stopped laughing and dizzy "I'll get us drinks" I said making my way to the bar.

"Two Vodkas and Cokes please" I asked polietly to the bartender. He raised an eyebrow and went to prepare a drink . Someone came up behind me "A pint of larger and a Lemonade please" I knew that voice. I stayed still . Childishly thinking he wouldn't be able to see me . The tension grew until "Hi Macy" I turned. Nick. "Nick" I said plainly acknowlaging him. "Enjoying yourself" he asked. I nodded, Nick's order was finished and I just had to ask "The drink isn't for you is it? The pint I mean?". Nick's face turned dark. He really didn't like drinking and the feeling of losing control. "No. Its for Joe and Stella but they are busy" He said motioning his head towards Joe and Stella who were currently at the centre of the dance floor. They were next to Catriona who was at that moment kissing a boy I know she'd had a crush on for a long time. I smiled and Nick who thought I was smiling at Stella and Joe said "Finally they got it together". I frowned. "I wasn't smiling at them". Wow akward. You could see Nick's face as he tried to think of something to say "So where is Brad?". I no longer wanted this conversation. II took my drinks , slapping down some money and walked away leaving him there. Althought where was Brad? Carrying the drinks I looked round the club until deciding to look outside.

And when I saw what I saw , the drinks dropped from my hands and the glass smashed. The whirring noise returned in my ear and I felt sick. Oh my Goodness. What .

**A/N So what do you think Macy saw then guys? And I really appriciate all your comments ! Could you tell me what you like and dislike about it and what you would have done differently perhaps? Just to inspire me ! Is it just me that has party playlists ahah:) Sorry if there are mistakes it is just normally I write them all in one and just don't check my work. I don't have the patients.:) Update soonish I promise ! :) mlj xxx**


	8. Cause I want you

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my ideas :) **

Nick and Seren. Nick and Seren . They were.. They were kissing. Oh my goodness. I couldn't breathe. Anyone but Seren. Black spots started appearing inmyvision almost to protect me for what I was seeing. I got pins and needles all over my body and noises began whirling around , the sick feeling returning to my stomach. "There you are Mace" Nick and Seren broke apart and saw me. Seren looked straight into my eyes as if to say "I've won" but Nick had the good grace to look at the floor like his shoes were suddenly fascinating. I turned and walked away, breathing heavily. I walked into the coat room for some peace as the music was still blasting out in the dance room. I heard Brad coming up behind me and feeling his steady hands on my elbows almost like my anchor. That's what Brad had always been. My steadying anchor."What's wrong" he asked. "Nothing Nothing" I stuttered.

He let go of me "Thats bullshit Macy. Absolute bullshit. You are upset because Nick kissed Seren right? It shouldn't matter! You aren't dating, You haven't been for over a year.! Yet Its like someone has ripped your heart out. I think you've forgotten that I'm your boyfriend and I do care about you a lot but clearly you don't as much about me. Its killing me Macy. You ve changed so much since they've come back. You become quieter and so unsure of yourself just because of what they did to you. And that's it. I've had it. I can't do this game any fucking more. We're over" I had stood there calmly whilst he said all this. But when he said it was over, I let out a sharp puff of air. Brad walked away passing Nick on his way who was stood in the door. Thankfully I don't think Nick had heard the last bit. "And you can fuck off too" spat Brad. Nick didn't say anything and soon it was just Nick and me stood there in the room. It was forcing me to stay strong when all I wanted to do is fall to pieces.

"Macy. I don't know if I should be apologising or not. You said you wanted nothing to do with me but you are clearly upset over me kissing Seren" I opened my eyes. That didn't sound like something Nick would say normally. "Did Seren tell you to say that" I asked. He bowed his head slightly. That'll be a yes then. "I don't care Nick , I really don't care" I lied. "But Seren" I couldn't even finish the sentance. Nick knew.

_**Flashback - **__Before the Jonases left._

_"Haha leave me alone you fool" laughed Nick. We were just chilling in my room and I was trying to draw on his face. "C'mon I think you'd look great with some whiskers" I snorted. He was pushing me away but suddenly pulled me in close. "Maybe we should see what you look like with whiskers Mace" I wriggled away or attempted to "Ok noo Mercy Nick" . He gave me a crooked smile , lifting his eyebrow "Haha you'll miss me when I'm in Cali" " He leaned in to kiss me but whilst his eyes were closed, I quickly drew two whiskers on him "Oh you are for it now Macy Misa" He began chasing me around the room with his pen. We were all laughing and getting out of breathe when my ringtone for a text went off. It was the Kooks "Naive" always a good song ! I grabbed my phone and jabbed at the touchscreeen. I read the message and immediatly sat down out of shock, dropping my phone. "What" asked Nick worriedly. "Nothing don't worry" It wasn't true . It couldn't be. Nick gave me a weird look and . He picked up my phone to look at the message "Don't Nick"_

**Nick cheated on you with Seren Philly. **

_"Whose number is this?" Nick asked. I shook my head. Was that the problem at the moment. "Its not true thought is it Nick?" I asked just to make sure and to my dismay he dropped his head. "Oh my God" The room started whirling. "What Nick , Tell me" . "She kissed me" Nick said quietly. "I just finished music and was putting away the music tech instruments when she came in" I felt sick "Stop it , I don't want to hear it" I spat. Nick came up to me and tried to hold me "It didn't mean anything , I promise" .. "Just go Nick. Please" and I sat there in silence as he left the room_

**Nick's P.O.V (At school the next day)**

_So I had to find Macy and make her understand that It meant nothing. I had to . I looked round all the corridors and the classrooms but no sign. I had a lesson to get to now but I still needed to find her. I made my way to music tech and as I got closer I could hear raise voices. Macy and Seren. Oh No. I walked in and the two girls were mid arguement but Macy wasn't really arguing. She was just stood there looking broken. They weren't aware that I had walked in as they were in the booth and I was in the tech part._

_"But I bet he didn't tell you about how he came to find me after I kissed him" Seren said visciously. "You see Nick needs more of a woman then a little girl" Seren looked Macy up and down to say that Macy was the little girl. My blood boiled. My fist began to clench. I stormed into the recording bit "Seren fuck off. Stop saying shit. Macy is more of a women that you will ever be. Yeah I came and found you after because I thought you were upset that I REJECTED you . Macy is the only one for me." Seren just gave me a evil look. "Oh you are both pathetic. You deserve each other" she said , leaving the room. Two minutes of silence later Macy got up to leave too. "Macy" I tried to make her stay _

_She stopped by the door "It wasn't that she kissed you . It wasn't that you went to see her afterwards. It was that you didn't tell me and I had to find out through someone else. Do you know how humilating that is? Thinking everyone else already knew." She paused. "Look Maybe this trip to California came at a good time. Go out, do all your promotional stuff and then we'll see when you get back alright" She left and tears began to rise up but I forced them down. I did what any annoyed boy would do. I punched a wall. Good idea . Not. Brad , this guy from one of my classes walked in and gave me an odd look "Dude you ok?" .. "Yeah I'm fine" I muttered leaving ..._

**A week later.**

"Is your hand ok?" fussed My Mom. "Yeah Mom its fine. I'm going on now" I whispered wishing she would leave me alone

"So We're lucky enough to have Nick Jonas here speaking about his new album with Nick Jonas and the Administration. He is about to do an acoustic performance for us and we have no idea what he is going to play. So here he is. Nick Jonas !

The stage lights shone on me. I was slightly blinded but I had to say something before I began to sing. "I wrote this song a couple of days ago and it is dedicated to a very special person. She'll know who she is " and with that I began to strum and sing knowing that Macy would see this and I hoped that it would strike a chord in her heart enough to have me back.

_Take me back to the place where I_

_Loved that girl for all time_

_Why must life just take away_

_Every good thing one at a time_

_I want it back_

_Well yes I want it back_

_Yes I want you back_

_Please give it me back_

_Cause I want your love_

_How can I not even cry?_

_For such a big thing in my life_

_The pain it takes the part of me_

_Turn around and say goodbye_

_I want it back_

_Well yes I want it back_

_Yes I want you back_

_Please give it me back_

_Cause I want you_

_How did you do it females?_

_It's always you do it angels_

_You always keep me on the run_

_So how did you do it angels?_

_Always you do it females_

_You always keep me on the run_

_I want it back_

_Well yes I want it back_

_Yes I want you back_

_Please give it me back_

_Cause I want your love_

_But I can't let myself love you_

**Flashback ends**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Macy had slid down the wall on to the floor , head in hands. She wasn't speaking. I couldn't think of anything to say yet I couldn't walk away and leave her. Something pushed past me . Catriona. She ran to Macy on the floor holding her close "Macy you alright?" she asked frantically. Macy finally spoke "Brad broke up with me" And even though Macy was there on the floor crying I felt a spark of hope. Brad and Macy was finished? But then I reminded myself of what I had just done. It absolutly killed me to see Macy on the floor in so much pain even if it was because Macy was newly single. There was no chance. "Oh Baby C'mon" She lifted Macy up and took her outside . No one said anything as they passed me . I realised that Macy left her phone on the floor so I picked it up and went outside to find the pair. Catriona was just about into the taxi with Macy. "Here" I shouted. Catriona looked up and seeing it was me , closed the door so Macy couldn't hear. "Thanks Nick." She turned to get in the car but that stopped as though she had thought of something " You know this is the second time I ve looked after Macy when there has been a break up and I'll tell you this. The first time was worse" She jumped in the taxi saying "Heol Street Go"

I shouted after the cab "But what does that even mean" and the people in the street just stared at me . "Nick" I heard a voice behind me .

I now had to deal with the consequences and I don't think any song in the world could heal what I had done and what everyone had done to Macy.

**A/N: So that's not who you all expected for Macy to see kissing hey? Everyone commented saying Brad and honestly I was going to write about it being Brad but tbh Brad isn't a bad guy and I wanted to suprise you and to keep you on your toes so I made up this whole backstory about Seren:) So What do you think? Should have stayed with it being Brad cheating or is it better that It was Nick and Seren? Either way it is the end of Brad and Macy :) The song is "I want you back" By The Kooks and it is such a lovely song so I recommend it ! What do you think Catriona meant by The first time it was worse? Your reviews mean so much and it helps me write a better story:) Everyone in the UK enjoying the snow? I am loving it but College hasnt been cancelled so its slighlty frustrating :) mlj xxx**


	9. TV Show heroine

**Catriona's P.O.V**

I woke up and with sunlight beaming down on me and the memories of Gavin and I finally getting together last night meant that ,for a split second ,I was euphoricallyhappy. But then I looked up and saw Macy Misa, my best friend , curled in a ball on her bed , the outlines of her eyes still red from the crying she did last night. Thankfully she was asleep. Suddenly the sun didn't seem to be shining so bright.

I forced myself to sit up on the mattress on the floor and to wake up properly. But I was still so sleeepyy. Right Shower time. I stood up nearly hitting myself on the drawer above my head "Aww fuc.." I stopped mid swearword as I knocked over a picture of Brad and Macy in their prom clothes. That would be the last thing Macy would want to see. Looking round her room I started grabbing anything that could remind her of Brad. There was an awful lot of photos of them and I kinda knew the reason why . Not that I'd ever tell Macy... 5 minutes later and after hiding away teddy bears , love notes and a gazillion pictures I was letting the warm water clense away the dirt from the night before but my mind was working at mega speeds. What was Macy more upset about? Her and Brad breaking up? or Nick kissing Seren?

One thing was for sure was my friend wasn't happy and I refused to let her sink into the darkness like she had before the first time that Jonas kid had hurt her. Funnily enough I used to be good friends with Nick too. He was in my spanish class, One of the only classes we both had without Macy and we were partners and we spent years bonding over irregular verbs and how Enrique Inglasis was the best looking man on Earth. Ok maybe that was me saying the last bit but still me and Nick were tight. Nowadays I was just disappointed and mad at him for the way he'd treated Macy. It was like in Sex and the City the Movie when Big leaves Carrie at the alter and they meet in the middle of New York and Carrie throws the bouquet at him? Then Charlotte comes over and scares off Big. Well Yeah. In this case I was Charlotte. Everyone always told me that I compared life to movies and tv shows so much . I guess I do it because there always seems to be a happy ending in films and tv and so in order to create a happy ending in my own life I copied the characters of the shows I watched to make my own happy ending. In this case I was trying to make Macy's ending happy and not mine for once.

I sat down in the shower, really thinking about how I could improve Macy's life. Her Dad? Well there was nothing I could do about that except maybe speak to the president? Her and Brad? Well the thing was I never thought Macy should get with Brad. I think he was just a rebound that went too far. They were so better off as friends. Macy and Nick? Nick, Her first true love. 1/3 of the boyband Jonas. If only his fans knew how he really treated his women... Right. Plan of action. As any good tv character would know if your best friend just broke up with her boyfriend you'd do anything you could to take her mind off of it and that meant I had to have an action packed day planned. Macy had to pick up her brother from the airport at 3 and it was 10 0'Clock now. We had plenty of time to shop away the bad times!

Walking back into Macy's room , I saw the girl herself sat on the windowsill staring off into the distance. Looking lost. My heart broke a little for her. "Macy I'm glad you are awake" I said trying to sound bright and breezy. She turned and gave me a sad smile "Why is that then Cat?" "Well because I have such a day ready for us" She breathed in deeply "I'm not sure I'm up for it . I just want to chill" Hmm This could be harder than I thought .. "Mope you mean? Come on up you get . Get in the shower , get dressed , we are going to breakfast . My treat" Macy took one last look out of the window and then got up . "You're right. Lets go out!"

A few hours later and we were shopping to our hearts content. "So what tv show is this like then Cat?" Macy smiled " Gossip Girl, 90210?" She knew me so well . "Any good tv show character enjoys shopping!" I said smiling "Nah I mean what TV show taught you to distract me all day so I wouldn't think of Brad or ... him" "That so wasn't my plan!" She laughed "Well whatever it is, It is still working"

I knew it had been working. She seemed happy and carefree. But sometimes I caught her looking sadly at couples in the street or in the shop adverts and that encouraged me more to cheer her up. "Cat, I gotta go home soon. Picking up Kai at 3. Can you drop me home" She said holding up all her purchases. "Sure" I said and we began to make our way to the exits

Although I was concentrating on the road my mind was else where. Part 1 of my days plan was complete. Part 2 maybe slighlty trickier. "What you thinking about?" asked Macy. "Huh? Nothing?" She laughed at me "I can totally tell you are, You didn't even commented on that Ellie Goulding was on the radio" I listen quickly "Oh YAYY. I love Ellie Goulding." I shouted turning the music up to hear the last bit of Starry eyed. What . A . Tune. "So what were you thinking of so deeply?" asked Macy."Errr What to get my Mom for christmas. Not long now" Macy stared at me "Catriona its September" Whoops "Yeah only a couple of months." I laughed trying to cover up my mistake. Thankfully I was pulling up infront of her house. She bounced out and leant into the window. "Thanks for today . It has really kept my mind of stuff. You are a good friend" She smiled. "No probs" I smiled weakly. She turned to go into the house and I beeped the horn. Time for part 2.

Time for me to have a little chat with the boys...

Brad worked part time in the local mechanics. He would definatly be there. And he would definatly not be expecting a visit from me. Parking out front I whistled. Brad's head popped up from under a car bonnet but ducked as soon as he saw who it was. "Nice try Brad" I called. He stood up again. "What do you want Williams" "To talk". He picked up a spanner and began to walk back into the garage to return it I think . Hmm not willing to talk. Well Summer off the Oc would not just quit there. No sireee. She'd walk right up to him and say "So I want to talk to you".. So I did. "So I want to talk to you" I said putting my hands on my hips. He finished polishing some light bulb thingy and just said "I'm not going to get back with Macy". Well Duuuhh. "I know, I'm just coming to see if you are alright" He looked at me oddly. "I thought you'd hate me.?" I smiled. "I could never hate you. Besides I have a feeling you and Macy will be friends soon enough" He nodded as well "I don't think we were really a couple . Just friends with benefits" I cringed "Ok too much information. I just wanted to check you were Ok and that you still wanted to be Macy's friend"

He nodded again .He was like a bobbing dog! "Of course. You guys are my best gal pals." I snorted "We are your only pals. Just give it some time though Ok?, Till Macy is ready" He frowned "Of course" He sighed a little "So what is going to happen with Macy and Nick now then?" He almost spat Nick's name out. He really hated Nick because of what he had done to Macy. I shrugged my shoulders "Not a clue. Those two.. Its like a TV show y'know so many twists and turns." He laughed "Just in your mind.. I gotta get back to work but we ok? " I smiled "Totally" he looked relieved "Good.. So where are you off now ?" He enquired. I laughed and turned . As I walked away I shouted "To talk to the big bad wolf of course. ".. I strutted my stuff out of there. Summer couldn't have done a better job herself. Macy and Brad was over . Finito but they could still be friends. Yes!. But the next conversation was going to be a little bit more trickier and I began to worry that Macy may hate me for it after even though I was trying to help . But even before I could cross that bridge I had to find Mr Wolfy himself.

Nick Lucas.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I ve been so busy recently but I spent one of my lessons working out where I want this story to go so hopefully it will make the updating process much more quicker. I thought I'd mix it up a bit and put Catriona's P.O.V and show a bit of her personality! This chapter was really to introduce some ideas that will be important further on in the story. And are you guys excited for Catriona to finally talk it out with Nick? I sure am! Ellie Goulding is a babe and I will always mention her in my stories cause I love her music! Sorry if you haven't seen the OC or Sex in the City: The Movie but it was just showing Catriona's obsession with shows. So what do you guys think of Catriona? Would you like to see a bit of her's and Gavin's relationship? And would you like me to start doing shoutouts to all the people that have reviewed or maybe reply to you all? I thought about it but I wasn't sure if you guys would like it. I totally don't mind! So y'all have to tell me if you want it to happen! **


	10. A stone throw away

A/N Before I even start I want to say thank you for all the reviews!

It was harder than I thought it would be tracking down Nick. I just thought that I'd follow the nearest group of screaming girls. But apparently all the girls in the area had taken a vow or silence or maybe it was just that Nick really didn't want to be found. I checked all the normal places I thought he would hang out. Cafes, Malls ect. Nada. A quick phone call told me he wasn't at home. Hmm Nick Lucas was flying Under the radar. Where would I go if I was a teenage boy looking to blow off some steam. Thats when it hit me . Aha. Nick Lucas you are no match for my quick mind..

Taking a beaten track off the main road I headed up into the hills leaving the built up surroundings behind me. Pulling my car over into a little bay I could see the most beautiful place in all of New Jersey in my opinion. It was a large lake, with trees encircling it and a few streams running into it. In the distance I could see a small figure throwing pebbles, making them skip across the water front. Bingo. Taking a few moments to collect my thoughts and take in the view I set off along the stoney beach towards the big bad wolf.

He didn't hear me coming seemingly lost to the world in his own bubble. He was throwing the stones with such forces that they were travelling great distances before sinking. "Something on your mind?" I asked. If he was shocked that I was there he didn't show it . Or at least his back didn't. "Lots" he replied. He turned to face me. His face all scrunched up. "How did you find me?". I smiled "You've been coming here since you were little. I've been here with you before. With you and Macy" At Macy's name he whinced a little. Good. He deserved to feel some pain. "So why are you here?' he asked. It didn't seem like he really wanted an answer. I took my time. Why was I really here? "I think.. I'm here to clear the air and to make things move forwards instead of how they are at the moment. I need you to make me understand what was and is going through your head. Then I can make my mind up". He stared at me "About what?". I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really know.

"Talk to me Nick. Make me understand why you left. Why you came back and why you did what you did last night. Cause seriously if you still like Macy which I think you do, you are going totally the wrong way about you jerk and if you don't like her then there is no need for me to be here"

His head shot up. "I don't like her.. I love her" My eyebrows raised themself. "I know it doesn't seem like it.. but I always have." I frowned "You're right. It doesn't seem like it. Talk Lucas..." I sat down on a rock, patting the ground and he joined me.. "How do you know you still love her? A lot has changed?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. I wanted to wipe that smile right off his face. "The world just loses colour without her. The tour. Coming home. It wasn't complete without her. I wasn't complete. I thought I would distract myself with the tour. But my love for Music doesnt seem to come close to my love for Macy" I tried to reason with him "But she isn't the orginal girl you fell in love with. She's changed thanks to you in part. She's harder." Nick thought " I want to protect her. I want to break down those walls. I want to be in her life again just even for sparks of the old Macy. I still love her. Nothing has changed" He finished. But he was wrong. Everything had changed..

"So leaving was a bad idea. Really bad idea" I said. Nick hung his head in shame. " I know.. I..I just thought that Macy should have a chance at a normal life and not have to be waiting around all the time for me to finish tours or going to other cities. A chance to be with someone who can be a rock. Stay with her always" It made sense in a way. "And you didn't think to explain this to Macy?" He shook his head. "I thought it was for the best. Making her hate me so she wouldn't have to feel the heartbreak that I did" I snorted "She felt it alright" Nick shuddered. "What happened Cat.. When I left?"

I took a deep breath "Macy wasn't herself for a very long time. Not just because of you . Because of other stuff going on. You had the worst possible timing. She felt like everyone was leaving her and that it was her fault and that she wasn't good enough. At first she didn't hate you but I sure did. Do you know what it is like to have to pick your friend up when she is crying so much that she can't walk? Cause I do?. Do you know how hard it was for her to hear you be associated with all these other girls?" He interrupted "But none of them were true!" "And how was Macy supposed to know that. No-one called to say don't worry Macy. Everyone will be ok. Because if you didn't notice none of your brothers or Stella bother to call. It was just me and Brad" Nick's fist clenched a little at the sound of Brad's name. "So how did that happen?" he asked. "Brad was here Nick , When you weren't and he cared . He really did. So don't hate him . He is the reason Macy is slighlty more whole than when you left her." The fist uncurled.

"So what about this other stuff going on" he asked sighing loud out of annoyance. "I'm not going to tell you. That's up to Macy" He nodded.

We sat in silence mulling things over. But then me being me . I couldn't help but ask "What the fuck Nick? Seren?" He shrank under my heavy words. "That was a bad idea" Nick whispered. "You're telling me? I thought outloud. "Why then Nick?" He paused and threw the stone as far as he could. " I wanted to know she still cared. She kept talking to me in that darn whisper voice and I hated it. I wanted her to rant and scream at me cause I deserved it. So I thought I needed to do something to get her mad. Seren just happened to be the only girl there. I didn't realise the significance" He said quietly

"That was the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!" I said getting up. I was mad. "You delibratly upset her just so YOU could feel better." I started walking away. "The old Nick would have never done that" I stomped off and I could here him trying catch up in the distance. I was getting madder and madder until I just turn round and blew up in his face. "I really can't beilive you Nick. I really can't. Why would you do that to someone you supposedly love. You make me sick. This has been one of the worst years of her life. Then you came back wanting things to be normal again , play with her feelings and then cause her and her boyfriend to break up. For Goodness sake Nick . Do you not think of anyone but yourself" I hurried to my car and as I heard Nick shout into the winds "ARGHH"

Nick P.O.V

She was right. So right. I had to . I had to . I don't know what I had to do? Make things right? How? Apologising? My head was a mess. What to do . Catriona had layed it out bare. I messed up. Bad. But she didn't know how much I hurt. Last night after getting home Macy's crying haunted my nightmares and I ended up sobbing myself to sleep after reliving everything I had done to Macy. I started to sprint to my car. I needed Macy.

Driving over to Macy's I worked over what I would say to her. I would demand entrance. I would make her understand how sorry I was. Walking up the path I thought about how I would plead for her forgivness again and even if she spoke in the whisper voice I would endure it. I knocked on the door and waited. A tall shadow appeared behind the glass. The door opened..

**It was Macy's brother. And he didn't look best pleased to see me ..**

**A/N **You don't understand the stress I have been under to try and get you this chapter ! My own laptop died so I couldn't use that so I had to use my sisters but the internet wasn't working.. But I felt I had to make the effort to update for you as you have been so generous with your reviews especially Snoupy who wrote me pratically an essay! I will reply soon when I get internet properly ! Also cause you guys have been so nice I thought I drop in some hints about what will come next!

a Boy called Josh

A beach party

A midnight swim

Macy/Stella showdown

Hehehhe :) mlj xx


End file.
